


So I Fucked the Furby and My Brother

by curateipsum



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Fuzzy and Darwin want to win Gumball’s heart, M/M, Multi, Switches Get Stitches!, Threesome, friend sex, gay male - Freeform, gay threesome, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curateipsum/pseuds/curateipsum
Summary: Takes place during “The Bffs.”Gumball is about to see just how far Darwin and Fuzzy will go to make him theirs. THREESOME. Aged up, bit still teens! Somewhat OOC (Darwin in particular.)Thanks to Madison for the support again :)





	So I Fucked the Furby and My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashauthor/gifts).



“Well you really hurt me.” 

This was still going on, oh yeah it was. Fuzzy-Gumball’s old BFF from diapers-had showed up on their porch, and they had just arrived home from a trip to the park. When they got there, they walked up to compare Gumball’s childhood room to his teen room, only to see that Darwin was still sour-faced and frustrated, waiting in the swivel chair for their return.

“Look,” Gumball sighed. “I don’t understand what your problem is with Fuzzy! We DO have to have other friends besides each other, Darwin!”

“Fuzzy isn’t just another classmate!” Darwin argued, beginning to sweat and leaping up from his seat. “First of all, none of them have ever been your BFF! Second, you knew Fuzzy before me! A-and it’s like, how the first thing baby animals see, they attach t-to.“

“Darwin, he wasn’t the first thing I saw.” Gumball deadpanned sardonically. “The first thing I saw was some doctor, then dad and a carton of milk.” 

“B-but it’s kinda the same!” Darwin’s voice broke as he stammered. His brother sighed with a tsk.

“People fall out of their early childhood friendships all the time, Darwin. I haven’t seen Fuzzy in years, and I just want to know how he’s been.” Gumball gripped his brother by his flippers, nodding towards the silent Fuzzy. “Can’t you understand that? I had some really great times with Fuzzy as a little toddler.”

“I-I know, I mean, I understand.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem?”

“Why are you so upset, buddy?” 

“B-because you’re mine!” Darwin growled, shaking Gumball’s wrists in his grasp. “You’re MY best friend, all freakin’ flippin’ mine, Gumball!”

Gumball wriggled free and leapt backwards, appalled by what he was hearing. Was he even hearing correctly at all? God, his little brother sounded like a madman! 

Fuzzy whistled. “Wow, you’re actually insane.” 

“Darwin, geez, you’re scaring me..” Darwin just rolled his eyes and huffed, not noticing Gumball brushed his hands over his sore wrists.

“Gosh, what is it going to take for you to take this seriously?!” Darwin screeched, his impatience accelerating as Gumball could only twitch and shake in growing confusion. “What is it going to take for me to BEAT Fuzzy, Gumball?!” 

“There’s no competition, you doofus! Y-you’re my best friend, my brother! You have to know that!” Gumball sputtered, clenching into himself as Darwin’s flippers balled into fists. “Don’t you know that?”

He turned to Fuzzy. “I hope you understand, it’s just that I’ve known Darwin longer...and I love Darwin deeply because of that.” Fuzzy looked understanding, so Gumball faced his little brother again, wondering if he too would be satisfied.

Darwin neared the frightened blue cat, looking an unfamiliar breed of menacing. Gumball felt a tumbleweed of emotions piling up in his stomach. Confusion. Fear. Anxiety. Curiosity as to what else Darwin could possibly say as an excuse for his behavior. 

“Clearly I’m not doing something right if you were so eager to call Fuzzy your BFF when he appeared on our doorstep, COMPLETELY out of the blue!” Darwin roared, raising his arms dramatically.

“Well, uh Gumball and I, we don’t have each other’s phone numbers, so-“

Gumball’s nervous chuckle interrupted Fuzzy. “Ah, dude, BFF is a light term-“

Darwin ignored their explanations, his own body starting to shake with rage and passion. “I’m more useful than Fuzzy, I can do MUCH MORE for you, Gumball!” 

“I thought you didn’t like being a sidekick? Sounding pretty doormat, Darwin.” Gumball clicked his tongue, forgetting the intensity of the situation. “You’re not thinking straight. Just take a breather. A nap or a nice meal or something should do you good. Like serious good.” 

“No, Gumball.”

He frowned. “I hate to see you wallowing, man.” 

“Just shut up..” Darwin demanded. “Shut up so I can show you what I’m good for.” 

“Show me what?” Asked Gumball, hesitant and absolutely innocent. 

That was when Darwin abruptly grabbed Gumball by his “massive” hips, bringing their bodies together as he began to fumble with his elder brother’s button and zipper.

Gumball’s breath hitched and then he screamed, feeling the blood rush to his inexperienced privates. “Uh, b-buddy? What are you doing?!”

He fidgeted violently as Darwin pushed his jeans down to reveal his plain briefs, where his long, limp dick was now visible to both BFFS. 

“Holy shit.” He muttered, gazing around the room at his small, excited audience. Why were they both staring at him in that way? 

“I bet Fuzzy wouldn’t do this!” Darwin stated smugly, before pulling Gumball’s underwear down to reveal his brother’s cock. To Gumball’s surprise, Darwin snatched it up and began to stroke him to full length.

“Who says?” Fuzzy shot back in his mildly robotic voice. He stomped, or rather, waddled over to the boys, glaring at Darwin’s continuing action. 

Gumball didn’t know what to feel, or what to say. Was he supposed to stop them? Say thank you? Right about now his toes were curling and he was feeling sheepish. He released a self-indulgent moan. But Gumball shouldn’t be MOANING! His younger brother was masturbating him right now! Think of how expensive the therapy was going to be! Even worse, they were on the west coast-not Alabama...but then again, they weren’t biological brothers...maybe it wasn’t so horrendous. 

It sure didn’t feel horrendous. His brother’s stroking increased, and Gumball could feel himself squirm and harden in Darwin’s forceful yet delicate touch.

He’d jerked himself off a couple of times before, but god, Gumball has never felt so good like this! And the thought of how technically taboo this was just made Gumball’s face go an even angrier scarlet and his dick fatten up, starving for more. 

Pre-cum began to slide out of him, and he started thrusting into Darwin’s movements, making his little brother smile with delight. Suddenly Fuzzy pushed Darwin aside a bit, and to Gumball’s utter jaw-dropping shock, he flicked his tongue out around Gumball’s head. 

Jesus Christ, Gumball thought almost panickedly. Not only was his little brother now massaging and squeezing his balls, his ex-best friend from forever ago was beginning to suck him off! At the same time! The same time! It felt incredible. Both of the boys began to run their hands up Gumball’s torso, and Fuzzy decided to now suck Gumball’s head at an increased speed. 

“Do you like this, Gumball?” Darwin asked lowly. Gumball could only whimper in response. “You have a nice big boy dick, don’t you? You can handle it, right?”

Meanwhile, Fuzzy continued to lower his throat down onto Gumball’s cock, winking up at his BFF. Gumball winced in pleasure, finally giving in and thrusting unashamedly into Fuzzy’s throat as Darwin moved underneath him to lick at his balls. 

“G-guys! Oh, God!” Gumball grabbed Fuzzy’s head and forced him deeper. This was just too much for him. First he was getting seduced by his brother, now his ex-best friend had joined in! Gumball Watterson was having a threesome, and he was at the front and center, being devoured. Practically being worshipped! 

He was so excited he could fucking die. 

“Cum for us, Gumball.” Darwin whispered, joining Fuzzy in rolling his tongue around Gumball’s manhood, both vying for the most time and space. 

“Darwin…Fuzzy” Gumball scrunched his nose up, then peered down at the boys on their knees for him. 

Finally, spurts of teen cum shot out of him, and to his extra delight, his little friends scrambled to catch any drops they could. 

“Well I think it’s safe to save I was just as good as you, Darwin.” Fuzzy declared proudly amidst Gumball’s heaving pants. “Probably better. He loved that blowjob, didn’t you, BFF?”

Gumball finished a last little squeal of pleasure after his orgasm. “I, uh, don’t think that’s what normal BFFS do, Fuzzy.” He cleared his throat awkwardly into his hand. 

“But you did like it, didn’t you, big brother?” Gumball shivered when Darwin called him that. It was like every possible sexual desire of his had been filled today. Well. Except one. 

They noticed his thoughtfulness. “Is something wrong, Gumball?” Fuzzy asked. 

Still panting, Gumball said, “W-well that was...that was...you know, pretty...nice.” He scratched behind his head. “No, ugh, I’m sorry, guys. That was super hot. I don’t even know how I managed to last as long as I did. It’s just…”

“What, Gumball?” Darwin asked, still much too close to his dick. “Was what we did not enough for you?”

“There’s plenty of other stuff we could do…” Fuzzy whispered. “Anything for you, BFF.”

“I...well, I…” 

“Yes?” They asked in unison, both of them clearly excited and awaiting his command. 

This seemed to embolden Gumball, so biting his lip and folding his arms across his chest, he laid out the plan like a master. “Right then, I’m going to fuck the both of you. Since I knew Fuzzy before you, little brother, he’s first.”

“Of course he is,” Darwin pouted. 

“Go get the lube from the drawer, Darwin. Don’t mope. Keep the bottle out.” 

Darwin obeyed these commands, albeit reluctantly and still with a tad bit of spite and contempt. He handed Gumball the lube bottle, and watched enviously as Gumball rubbed the material around his growing erection. Gumball then pooled a great amount around Fuzzy’s virgin ass, before sticking a gentle finger inside him. 

“Gumball!” Fuzzy wheezed rapidly, squeaking Gumball’s name. Gumball ate that up. He stuck another finger inside his ex-BFF, smirking strongly as he watched Fuzzy be reduced to a whiny, breathless mess under his touch. 

“You good, Fuzz?” Gumball whispered hoarsely, stroking his virile cock in preparation. He kissed his BFF’s writhing stomach. “Ready for playtime…?”

“Y-yea, Gumball.”

“Sure?” He asked, reaching a third finger into Fuzzy. 

“Y-yes!”

“How badly do you want it?”

“I...I need it!”

“‘It’, huh?” Gumball asked teasingly, intensely fixated on Fuzzy’s reactions as he twirled his fingers inside him. 

“I need YOU, Gumball!”

“That’s better.” Gumball finally nodded his head in approval before plunging himself inside Fuzzy, gripping his friends ass as he adjusted. 

“Awh, wow!” He exclaimed, swearing under his breath. Gumball immediately began to thrust, squeezing his eyes close as he fucked Fuzzy like a plaything. Darwin watched in amazement and general fascination, impressed by his brother’s energy and stamina, as well as his roughness.

He flipped Fuzzy over so that it was doggy-style, and resuming, began to smack Fuzzy’s ass and make some guttural noise like a wild animal. Gumball felt incredible, digging his claws into Fuzzy’s little body that was singing with happiness for him. It was so cozy, right at home in his BFF.

All Gumball could think about was how they had known each other as kids and now they were doing adult things together. For some reason that just got him so fucking hot and bothered. They had met as sweet-faced little boys, and now they were fucking rough like men. 

He wanted this moment to last, even though admittedly, he couldn’t wait to make a pathetic mess of his baby brother. 

“G-Gumball I’m-“

“Let me help you.” Gumball said smoothly, smiling as he scooped up Fuzzy’s penis between his layers of fur and firmly jacked him off. 

“Oh, Gumball!” Fuzzy’s euphoric face was worth a million bucks. 

They both came, Gumball throwing his head back and practically howling with contentment and lust. Curiously he studied his newly cum-covered fingers. He plopped a finger into his mouth. 

“Mmm!” Gumball hummed, finishing off all his fingers. “I like your cum, Fuzz. Gosh, I really am a bit of a queer…”

“Still have it in you to play with me?” Darwin questioned shyly, batting his lashes a little bashfully and sitting beside Gumball.

“It’ll be better than Dodj or Daar.” He answered smoothly.

Now for this one, Gumball knew it was going to be a bit different. Darwin was his little sibling, and they had way more bonding time under their belts than Gumball and Fuzzy had. So in a way, Gumball felt it would be more tender. And in a way (no shade to Fuzz) a lot fucking sexier.

Darwin laid on his “stomach”, presenting his orange ass to Gumball. His brother had to admit, Bubblecheeks had an ass that matched his nickname. It was dirty to register before, but who gave a shit now? Gumball couldn’t wait to slide his dick between those soft, puffy cheeks. 

“I’m starting to lube you up, buddy. Are you scared?”

“No. I trust you. I’ve, well, actually always wanted my first time to be with you.”

Gumball downright shivered at this, his dick throbbing more powerfully than before. “God, that’s so fucking hot, Darwin.” 

The process started the same, Gumball coaxing some fingers into Darwin. Darwin was already moaning like a chick, Gumball’s fingers penetrating him easily with all the lubricant. 

“Ready?” Gumball couldn’t have hidden his eagerness, even if he was desperate. He spread Darwin’s cheeks slightly, before slowly easing his dick inside of his baby brother. 

“Awh, this feels so g-great!” Darwin sighed. “I love you, Gumball.”

Gumball bucked his hips, now not a virgin and feeling like he knew how to do things now. Fuzzy watched, his eyes shiny with avidity. 

“I-I love you...I love you m-more, Darwin…”

“I’m going to cum, Gumball!” 

Together they came, rolling their necks back and convulsing in a loud display of affection.

Tired but still tingling with lust, Gumball shut his eyes only for a brief moment. When he opened them again, he saw Darwin was right beside him again, sitting criss-crossed.

“We’re not done, big brother.” Darwin grabbed him, pinning him down with an unusually seductive grin. He kissed Gumball on the lips, and all Gumball could do was kiss back and press his body into Darwin’s, no matter his slight fatigue.

Then, Gumball watched in shock as Fuzzy went around the rug to his head, bringing his penis out from beneath his tufts of hair. 

“What’s...going on?”

When Gumball saw Darwin’s dick (which was usually stuffed inside him and too small to see) appear, his stomach went into butterfly mode. 

He gulped. “A-are you-?” His brother looked to be eight inches long. 

When did THAT happen? He was sweating profusely, glancing up into Fuzzy’s cock hanging in a deliciously menacing fashion just above his head. 

Before he knew it, Darwin had lubed him up and was fucking him. Darwin was fucking him!! Sweet and slow, his flippers gripping his sensitive sides, as Fuzzy slipped his wide dick into Gumball’s mouth. Gumball tensed with immense pleasure, feeling light and overwhelmed, but in a great way. He flat out moaned at the feeling of Fuzzy’s thick, veiny cock down his throat, and the way in which his little brother felt in his ass. Darwin hoisted his legs up over his “shoulders” (or whatever was there), so as to thrust harder and deeper into his elder brother, who was over the goddamn moon, thrusting into Darwin’s own movement’s.

“Do you like this, Gumball?” Darwin asked with a reddened face, focusing his eyes on Gumball’s flopping member. “Do you like being forced to take your baby brother’s cock up your tight little hole?”

Gumball could’ve blacked out from the dirty talk alone, flushing at the lewdness. He wanted to say Darwin had in no way forced him, but he decided that it was probably just part of the hotness factor. 

“Good now, Gumball. Keep taking my dick.” Fuzzy grabbed Gumball’s cheeks, steadying himself and pushing himself to the limits of Gumball’s throat. “Deepthroat me, BFF.” 

Gumball loved being talked to like this. They must’ve noticed-maybe it was in his countenance. Maybe it was that every little movement made him cry, or the fact that he was quite clearly yelling both their names against Fuzzy’s manhood, demanding to be fucked and called naugty names. Whatever it was, the boys picked up on Gumball’s penchant for dirty talk. 

“You like being our cum slut, don’t you, big brother?” Darwin whispered, pounding his length into Gumball as he simply whimpered in agreement. “You love being trapped under us, having a dick up every opening.” 

“How would you feel if everyone in Elmore AND the state of Minnesota knew Gumball Tristopher Watterson was a little cocksucking  
whore?” Fuzzy snarled. He pulled Gumball’s hair harshly, causing Gumball to cry in elation, his legs jerking fiercer than ever. He reached his arms up to grab Fuzzy’s body and keep him abusing his mouth. “You love being degraded like trash, don’t you, sweet ass?”

Oh, yes! Gumball wanted to shout. Yes, I love this! Fuzzy continued to ram into his throat, and Gumball was beginning to feel his orgasm building up. He was mumbling their names against Fuzzy’s dick, tears of joy threatening to fall. 

Fuzzy brushed his hands over Gumball’s nipples, and Darwin leaned over and grabbed Gumball’s cock with his mouth. 

But then, Darwin pulled out, and Fuzzy followed suit.

“Huh!?” Gumball peered around himself dazedly.

Much like Gumball had done with them before, he himself was now flipped over, again faced with taking Darwin’s eight-incher up his ass and Fuzzy’s wide panty-dropper down his throat. 

He gasped when he felt Darwin begin to slap and fondle his ass mercilessly, so much so that he felt it burn. 

“D-Darwin!” Gumball’s body nearly shut down from the surprise...the surprise being that this was all ridiculously arousing. “O-oh, ughhh! Darwin! G-G-o-o-od!!”

Darwin drew a flipper over his elder brother’s entrance. “Well it would be a shame to waste such a juicy ass.”

“Darwinnnn! S-stop! Just FUCK ME AGAIN, p-please??!” Darwin happily obliged, grabbing Gumball’s waist. “F-Fuzzy?!”

Fuzzy stuffed his cock back into Gumball and reinvigorated like he had never been in his life, Gumball went to town on him, probably giving Fuzzy the best blowjob he would ever get. He made popping sounds here and there, experimenting with different movements and rhythms as Darwin pinched and abused his ass in at least three different ways…

“Awh, Fuzzy! Mmm…” Gumball swooned, not leaving an inch of Fuzzy without attention. “You taste a-awesome!!” He guided Fuzzy down his throat once more, and then Fuzzy came long and hard, watching as his BFF swallowed his seed. 

Gumball then dropped on his face, breathing heavily. “I-I n-need-“

“What do you need, BFF?” Fuzzy asked with an arched brow and a deep, breathless tone as Gumball’s brother continued to fuck him.

“I need to cum!” Gumball screamed. “Make me cum, Fuzzy!!”

So Fuzzy reached under Gumball’s belly and jerked Gumball off, and just in time, as Darwin reached his climax. 

His orgasm was like being a hot tub, like being cuddle with hot cocoa, like all his favorite things in the world, but they were all happening in his crotch and his ass and all his sensitive parts. 

His orgasm petered out, and Gumball wiped his sweat. His grin was so large, it might’ve even hurt a little. He fiddled with his fingers a little shyly. Darwin and Fuzzy were both smiling, too, satisfied with their performances, although they still wouldn’t meet each other’s gazes.

Gumball chortled. “You are both the best BFFS a guy could have!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this! I might come back and make the wording and stuff better (a little here and there), but I really wanted to post this! Impatient as always! Comment if you liked, and stay tuned for Tonguekissers chapter 5!


End file.
